villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Abby Addison
Abby Addison is the wife of dentist Cliff who undergoes a nasty accident in the plot of Masters of Horror segment/short film Right to Die. She returns as a vengeful spirit, determined to exact revenge on Cliff as the truth of the incident is uncovered. ''Right to Die'' At the beginning of the story, the Addisons are caught in a car accident that leaves her in a coma with her skin burned off. There is a skin-grafting surgery that can save her, albeit leave Abby in a state where she cannot speak or take care of herself. Cliff is hesitant with his decision due to confliction over not wanting her to die but also being unable to handle her handicapped state should she live. Cliff's attorney tries to convince him otherwise, advising in favor of letting Abby die. Cutting back in time a bit, it is revealed that Cliff had cheated on Abby with a woman named Trish which Abby discovered and wasn't too pleased about. While taking a bath, Cliff seemingly encounters her who accosts him sexually until her skin burns off. Due to a burned-in handprint on his back, Cliff believes his wife is coming to haunt him. Supporting his belief is the notification that Abby had flatlined during the time she appeared to him but was then resuscitated. Abby's mother, determined to keep Cliff from pulling the plug on her daughter, begins a smear campaign to demonize Cliff as an abusive husband figure. This campaign goes on until Cliff publicly announces that he does not want his wife to suffer and his case wins due to funds from the company that made the airbags that did not deploy in the wreck. The attorney, delighted in how this case has made him a lot of money and will make him more, decides to make a call despite the no cell phones policy of the hospital. He stows away in the MRI room where Abby's ghost watches him. Angered, she activates the electomagnetic machinery which connects the attorney to the wall. She crawls out, now a horrific blood-and-burnt-skin creature and sets him on fire, killing the attorney. After this display, Cliff suddenly announces that he'll give the settlement money to anyone who will donate the skin necessary for Abby's operation. Cliff has a sexual tryst with Trish who later sends him seductive pictures of herself over his cell phone. Behind her, Cliff sees Abby's malevolent spirit threatening her and goes to Trish. He knocks Trish unconscious after comforting her and drugs her for a skinning operation. Whether of his own decision or under Abby's influence (if not both), Cliff skins Trish for the operation and destroys her body. However, he is too late to save Abby as she finally dies overnight. Before all this, it is revealed that the car accident was caused by the conversation between the couple. Abby revealed she was pregnant but would not permit Cliff to see the child due to her knowledge of his affair. Cliff is distracted by this, causing the crash. He refrains from calling 911 and takes his wife's lighter to set the car's leaking gasoline aflame (although he regrets this decision). After disposing of Trish's remains in a garbage bag, he is greeted by Abby's spirit waiting ominously at the front door of their house. Resigned to his fate, Cliff enters and shuts the door behind him. Abilities and Attributes Following her grievous burns and coma, Abby became a vengeful spirit who manifested as a pre-accident vision of herself and a monstrous blood-and-burnt-skin being. When killing the attorney, she demonstrates pyrokinetic abilities as well as general ghost capabilities like sealing doors shut. She also very likely influenced Cliff to skin Trish as a way of exacting her revenge. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Noncorporeal Category:Tragic Category:Noncorporeal Category:Masters of Horror Villains Category:Spouses Category:Undead Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Mute Category:Related to Hero Category:Redeemed Category:One-Shot